


Mama Voldie Beginning

by Theangelhasthephonebox



Series: Mama Voldie/Baba Fen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alpha Severus Snape, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omega Tom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: When it comes to light not long after Harry's third year ends to the dark side that the boy who lives will most likely not make it through the summer to his fourth year their forced to save him. Classifications are known.





	1. Explanation Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miirichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miirichan/gifts).



> So this popped into my head years ago and I am finally writing it down. This belongs to a double series where there will be a branch off into a different version where Fenrir Greyback is kind of the main character you follow. It is a different story line after the first couple of chapters. I'll probably let you all now. Anyways this is being gifted to a wonderful person who is the main reason I am writing this down now Miirichan I hope you like it! :) ~Love Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This explains what is going to happen in the next couple of chapters and will also be a huge base for the rest of the two series.

I apologize everyone I should of put this first but this is a Classification AU tale.

First of classifications just means that every character has a specific set of traits that fall into a specific category. Some people will have tendencies towards another but it is rare to be classed as two different classifications. 

The classifications are broken down into three categories General, Submissive and Dominant the classes are as follows

General: Usually referred to as regulars. This class tends to take up most of the population. Regulars are the most likely group to have tendencies towards another classification but those tendencies don't rule their whole world. Thus they are general everyday people not affected by certain aspects or social restrictions from the different classes.

Alpha/Beta/Omega: These three classes tend to need one each other in some sense. Alphas tend to need to protect, provide and care for another. Alpha's are always the dominant of the relationship. They can have sexual relations/relations in general with several people but almost always have an omega. Betas are the generals of this class they have the need to protect, provide and care for their submissive but not as greatly as an alpha plus they will and can submit to another. Omegas are the submissive ones but does not mean they are weak. They could do some serious damage to someone who hurts their alpha or children. Omegas want to submit to any dominant presence but will only listen to commands given by their alpha or beta unless order to listen to another dominant person. These three classes have a trend of being found in many different creatures but mainly werewolves.

Master and Slave: Just as the packaging claims this is a pair that can get very physical. These two can be a little overwhelming for most to read about and I highly doubt I myself will write someone who is subjected to this type of treatment cause I don't like the idea of it let alone want someone to have to deal with this if they don't want it.

Guardians and Littles: This is the most sacred of all bonds besides actual parent and child. Littles are so innocent that their very protected to the point of being separated from any form of war or violence/political uproar. 

 **Testing** for these classifications are usually held during the Fourth year some pureblood families have it done before. Sometimes for healing needs muggleborns, halfbloods and/or purebloods are subjected to a form of the test. Testing is normally a series of questions that are on a charmed paper that knows when a student is lying with the help of truth spell woven into the other spells to keep it working right same with the special quill they have to use for this test a diluted form of veritaserum is used within the ink found stored in the quill.

I'll post a family tree chapter after I write the rescue and healing chapter. It will be unusual for you all to be getting three chapters a night as I am still in high school and need to finish up with that first. I'll try to put in filler chapters for anyone who gets confused. Also hopefully the next couple of chapters will be longer.

  


	2. The Letter

**_Dear Professor Snape,_ **

**_Have you ever wondered why some puzzle pieces just seem to click together too well? I had and that's why I am writing this. Well more like sending this copy. I've written several others already and this is the only one I ever intend to send. Albus Dumbledore is not what he seems. Though you of all people should know that. I studied some forms of genealogy and know of your husband. Though not if he is who I think he is. Apologies for change of subject there Professor. I fear lack of sleep plays a role. I hold several secrets from the Light side. A joke though that supposed side is. Master and Mistress will not like their property being taken from them by other freaks. I don't wish to deal with the pain that I assume belongs to them. Please save me. I'll do anything for you and your husband if it helps. Just don't leave me with these monsters._ **

**_Thank you Professor, H. Potter_ **

**_P.S. I am sending this through the goblins for hope that Ron, Hermione or Dumbledore do not find out._ **

Severus's hand shook slightly as he read the letter that had ink stains and tear splotches covering it. Harry did not even call them Aunt and Uncle. _Master and Mistress as if they were some sort of sexual dungeon owners. That is not what a little boy should call his damn relatives._

Rushing out of his study Severus quickly made his way to the library. Thankfully Marvolo was sprawled sexily surrounded by stacks of dark arts books. Most likely working on a new spell. Shaking the thoughts of his husband's body out of his head Severus handed over the letter.

“Verus?” Marvolo asked his maroon eyes boring into Severus who just gestured to the letter and spun on his heel. It had been two weeks since the school year, Harry's third, came to a finish. That was two weeks of possible abuse. Hoping that Poppy and Cissy were available and home he through some floo powder into the grate calling out for Malfoy Mansion.

“Sev? What do you need? Is something wrong?” Lucius asked worriedly thinking something may have gone wrong with some lower death eaters.

“Where's Cissy? I need her here in five minutes at best. I'll explain once you are both here. Floo for Poppy too. You know hers is tracked and cant have that old fool knowing about this place.” Severus interrupted his closest friend. He knew this dealing could be taking precious time away from saving Harry but they were all Slytherins. They did not run into an unknown situation. And this would definitely be one.


	3. End of Year-Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the short slightly boring chapters these should start to pick up in pace seeing as the next chapter is the rescue one. Don't worry this is not a horrible ending fic. Just a cute fluffy shameless little piece.

Harry carefully measured out about a quarter of what he normally ate, ignoring all of the conversations around him, he went back to planning. Tonight, he had decided, would be the night he wrote the letter to the professor. Harry had thought long and hard about what he had wanted to say but knew in the end the it would most likely be winged. Sighing quietly he tuned back into whatever the idiot duo was doing. It looked a bit like arguing to be honest.

Ron's snores barely bothered anyone else in the room as Harry sat at the window glaring at him. He wanted to quiet him in some way so that he could think but he knew what would happen. It was just like last time he had an urge. Nothing big he just wanted a hug but it still resulted in a painful round of cruciatus. Rubbing a bruise he was not sure which one had given to him at this point he pulled the parchment closer.

Harry could only hope that Hedwig would know which goblins to give this to. Glancing up he was not surprised to find her waiting for him her leg held out, head tilted as if waiting for a command. Harry smiled and carefully tied the letter on. 

Wiping away any possible remanments of tears Harry instructed her, "Good girl. Take these two letters to the goblins please Hedwig. Don't wait for a response just come back right away. Be safe girl. Bye girl."

 It was not until the next morning that Harry knew someone had found his books. The books he had bought so that he could look into his family. Considering that he had figured out that the books here at Hogwarts were censored. Wondering who could of possibly at least disturbed them was enough to make shivers run down his body. Hoping beyond hope that it was at least the twins and they had not done anything more than glance over them. If it was not Harry knew he was in for some serious trouble. 

Harry woke up just as the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross station. Blinking away the tiredness Harry was lost for how he could have lost a whole day and a half. Glancing into the crowd Harry was not surprised to find the Grangers and Weasleys waiting for Hermione and Ron. He also was not surprised to find that Uncle Vernon was not there. Harry stopped mid thought frozen almost afraid he was going to get hit for thinking of him as Uncle. Breathing deeply as he tried to push that thought out of his head Harry gathered up his things and waited for Master to pick him up. 

The two weeks had passed by like torture...mainly cause it was. Harry was not even sure if he was going to survive to be a fourth year. To become something more than just the boy who lived. Something more than a tool for Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore. 


	4. The Rescue- Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know I said that I would not be posting regularly but I really wanted to get this little piece out. The Rescue and Healing chapter had to get cut in half due to the length and also due to characters having a mind of it is own.  
> Oh I also completely forgot to post this at the beginning and it applies to everything that is written here in this fic:  
> Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter-no matter how much I wish- Everything other than plot and a few original characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I do not make any money from posting these stories. I am just playing in Rowling's sandbox

It had taken just over an hour for Severus, Marvolo, Poppy, Cissy and Lucius to come up with a plan. Only Severus and Marvolo were going to get Harry as he had sent the letter to Severus and had mentioned Marvolo. Poppy and Cissy would get a guest bedroom set up for healing purposes and prepare for anything. Lucius was to contact Rookwood in case they needed to find out what the boy was. He was also to start looking into how they could legally claim the child without any issues. 

Severus had transfigured Marvolo’s and his clothing into a more muggle look. His clothing stayed black except for a very dark grey for his trousers. Grumbling slightly they both stepped out into the gardens where an apparition spot existed. Glancing at each other they nodded and apparated to Privet Drive.

Marvolo was surprised they should have been pushed away from the street by the “blood wards”. He knew that Lily was not Petunia’s actual sister but that does not mean they don’t share some forms of blood with each other. Hoping that the child was still alive they both pushed their worries aside and rushed towards number four.

Severus’s hand shook slightly as he knocked on the door. A small part of him hoped that Harry would answer the door and that he was perfectly fine. He wanted to laugh and cry for that small part of himself.

A whale answered the door, "What the ruddy hell do you want?" 

Marvolo bite his tongue as he considered giving him a good tongue lashing. Severus barely even glanced at him as he stated coldly, “Vernon Dursley? We are here to speak with your nephew Harry Potter.” 

“I don’t got any nephew. You freaks need to get off my property!” The whale, now confirmed as Vernon Dursley, growled out.

“We just wish to take the child off your hands sir. No harm will come to you or your family if you just give him to us.” Marvolo told him in a soft yet commanding voice.

“Get in here!” Vernon growled again. Severus and Marvolo silkily slipped past him into the house. Severus’s sensitive nose was assaulted by the horrible smell of muggle aerosol scents but underneath it he caught it. Glancing at his husband he knew he had smelt it too. Blood, sickness and death just a small trace of it the rest was overwhelmed by the smell of fake roses and other cleaning agents.

“Where’s your nephew sir?” Again Marvolo asked tilting his head slightly. He was trying to play the I will not harm you card. It seemed to be working as Vernon seemed to find him more approachable. Severus caught the lie before it even escaped the man’s gibbering maw.

“He’s over at one of those friends houses of his. Did not say when he would be back nor did he say which one he was going to.” 

“Mr. Dursley did you know that Lily and her brother were spies for a long time, In fact her brother is still a spy and can catch anyone lying to him without even watching them for signs.” Marolo asked casually, “You, sir, are lying. I am only going to ask you one more time, where. Is. your. Thirteen year old nephew?”   With each word that Marvolo said he leaned a little more forward threateningly glaring at the fat man.

“Lily and Petunia ain’t got a brother. If they did that little freak would not have been placed in our house. Messing up with the perfectness of it all.” Vernon ignored and dodged the question by talking about another point in Marvolo’s speech. 

“The Evans family adopted two children, Lily when she was for and later on Severus Snape when he was fifteen. Seeing as I am Severus Snape, I think I would know what my pseudo parents did for me.” Severus glared at him as he stood suddenly, “If you will not tell us where he is. I guess I'll just have to look myself." 

Grabbing his wand Severus casted a point me spell looking for Harry. He was not surprised when the wand warmed in his hand indicating that Harry was nearby.

Following the pull of his wand he found himself being pulled towards the stairs.  _ Harry could not have been upstairs this whole time even if he feared that whale of a man he would have recognised my voice at the very least.  _ Severus was shocked though that his wand did not have him go up the stairs but focused on a small cupboard hidden underneath them.  _ No..no he could not be in there. That would be torture for anyone. _

Gulping Severus slowly cast alohomora on all of the locks and slowly opened the door. Darkness encroached every little nook and cranny Severus could not see anything. Even more worried, Severus flicked his wand causing it light up the small space. Immediately Severus gagged at the sight before him.

Harry, his little nephew, was sprawled out on a crib mattress surrounded by vomit and other ominous stains. He must have worn a glamour while at school as he was much smaller than he remembered, Severus swore he could see the boy's ribs from where he was sitting. The boy was covered in blood, bruises blooming across his face and there was evidence of several broken bones. _This could not be Harry Potter...how did he miss the signs and for so long...this was part of his own fault...Harry was lucky to even be alive._ Severus fell to his knees as tears slowly poured down his face. Grief overwhelming his logical side of taking the child out of there healing him as best he could.

Shaking himself, Severus carefully pulled Harry out, gently cradling him against his chest he stepped into the living room where the two other men were waiting. Marvolo gasped at seeing the state of his nephew. He had last seen this child as a baby, a healthy one held in the exact same way his husband was holding him now. Harry was not much bigger than when he had last seen him. A strangled wet cry left his lips as he stumbled over to the little boy. 

Marvolo vowed silently to himself that he would never allow Harry to be hurt like this again. Never would he allow Harry to be tortured like this again. None deserved this but definitely not Harry. Anyone who had caused this, contributed to Harry's current state was going to pay. Glancing up into Severus's blazing black eyes he knew that he felt the same way. Barely casting another look towards Vernon they apparated on the spot back to their manor to heal the child.


	5. Healing- Severus/Poppy and Cissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys thought it was the best place to stop. I'll put up the next two chapters soon probably seeing as I have a lull in classes due to testing.

Severus paced around the room waiting for Poppy and Cissy to get him stabilized enough for them to check on him. They needed Severus’s sign off on all potions they needed anyways. Taking a deep breath Severus turned back to the three other men sitting and waiting for him to explain what had happened.

"This morning I received an unaddressed letter from Gringotts all that they told me was to read the attached scroll. Inside I found a letter from Harry, he begged to be saved from his  **relatives** and Dumbledore. The child had cried over what he had written so whatever had caused him to finally send this copy most likely caused him more pain. When we arrived on premises of the Dursley's house, Vernon Dursley answered the door and then proceed to tell us he did not in fact have a nephew. This monster had played with us prolonging Harry's own torture. I found him in a bloody fucking cupboard! Beaten, covered in bodily fluids, malnourished and just over all horrible. We've all seen bloody fucking torture victims in better condition." Severus was seething as he finished telling Lucius and Augustus, who were both struck silent.

"He's a child though...the same as Draco. Oh Salazar." Gasped Lucius as he placed his head into his hands. "Draco showed such hatred towards him...I hurt him with that damn journal." Tears were slowly sliding out from behind his hands. 

Marvolo sighed and spoke softly, "We all hurt him, Luc. But I am positive we have caused him less anguish than say the supposed light side. It is now our job to protect him. Even if it means taking him away from Britain." Sighing deeply Marvolo stared at them intently. "I need you two to work on getting custody of him. Lucius, try to get Lily's will opened. Augustus, you have to test him and soon so that we can help him with settling into his class. Is there anything else we need to think of?"

"Marvolo might I suggest calling Fenrir Greyback or Remus Lupin? The scans I got back were indicating that Harry has some form of creature in him. Most likely from Lily but I can't figure what without one of their noses." Poppy called out from the doorway. Her arms were crossed against her chest, mouth firmly set. "He can be seen. Severus the list is next to the bed. I just want you to know that he was lucky. Another hit and he would be dead. Tell me you have a plan for revenge against these beasts."

"We are working on it, Poppy." Severus told her. Pushing off the wall that he had leaned against, he made his way to the guest room where Harry was to be healed in.  _Oh sweet child...to think you were so hurt and I did not see it._ Severus sighed and took up the parchment, reading through he made slight adjustments to the time and/or dosage. 

When everyone had slowly trickled in, Severus handed the paper over to the two women. Nodding he stepped outside of the room to catch his breath. He could not believe someone so small and wonderful could be so hurt. Harry did not deserve this...Severus hoped that Harry was at least a submissive so that they could protect him even more. He also could only hope that Harry's dominant was one from their side. Someone they trusted and could let in on their secret.  


	6. Family Tree(ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that's too help understand what was changed for the story hopefully this helps everyone! :)~ Angel

Dark Side:  
Tom Marvolo Riddle “Marvolo” married Severus Evans Snape. Severus Evans Snape was Severus Tobias Snape until he was adopted by the Evans Family. The Evans family had also adopted Lily Evans. Lily Evans spied for the Dark Side by marrying James Potter. Lily was dating Augustus Rookwood for almost all of Hogwarts and continued seeing him even after her marriage. Harry James Potter is the only child of James and Lily. 

Fenrir Greyback created a pack not long after he had bitten Remus Lupin. During Remus’s sixth year he found out about the pack and became close with Fenrir. Also during his sixth year Remus Lupin concluded that his mate was Sirius Black. They married not long after leaving Hogwarts

The Malfoy family is exactly as they were in the books

Poppy Pomfrey was a seventh year when Marvolo started school and then went on to be an apprentice for three years at Hogwarts before being switched to St. Mungo’s. While at Hogwarts she looked after Marvolo almost every time he ended up in the hospital wing. It was not until she had meet Severus, Lily, Sirius and Remus that she accepted her classification. She sort of became the mother to them all. Though many of them had one they acknowledge her as a motherly figure to them. Even Draco calls her a form of Grandmother.

Light Side:  
Almost exactly as the book just missing the wolf and grim as main supporters. 

The events leading up to this story are all similar to the books and movies except that Lily and James were not killed by Marvolo nor Severus. Plus Marvolo never did any of the events that claim he did other than the journal nor was he ever a soul traveling. All of his horcruxes were created before he meet Severus, his mate.   
***Mate is the term I am going to use for a sub/dom coupling****


	7. What happened before- Harry

Harry was terrified. He had woken up on the train completely forgetting about the dilemma he had been dealing with beforehand. It was not until he was sitting and waiting for Master that he remembered his books. Excited to finally not have to hid reading them, Harry started to search through his trunk for the blue book he had started reading. 

He came up empty. Confused Harry tried to ruffle back through his belongs thinking that maybe he had just passed over them. Nothing. Not even the slim red one. All of the books he had bought were gone. 

Harry sat back against the bench and started to go back through every step he had taken coming up to sitting on the bench. It hit him like a ton of bricks. His mind was a slight jumble which surprised him. There seemed to be blanks in spots that there should not be.  He was starting to panic. Those books could place him in some serious trouble with both Master and Headmaster.

It was as his panicking started to rise that Master stopped in front of him. “Where were you boy!? I’ve looked everywhere for you!” Vernon bellowed. 

“Sorry Master.” Harry squeaked out not making eye contact. 

“You will be.” Vernon grabbed onto Harry’s ear and practically dragged him to the car. Vernon only let him go long enough to let him put his trunk in the car.

Harry’s heart raced when the door slammed behind him as if it was sealing his fate. The car ride took a while with the traffic but thankfully they made it to the house before dinner. Vernon told Harry to lose the ruddy bird so he let Hedwig out telling her to go to Gringotts and to stay there.  

Fear seemed to grow in the pit of his stomach with each step closer to the house he took. He did not know what would be waiting for him on the other side of that door but whatever it was would definitely not be helpful.

Late into the night Harry was dragged from his room shoved down into the wet grass as Vernon and Dumbledore stood over him. Dumbledore was glaring at him with disapproval and Harry remembered that look. It was the one that practical demanded him to conform. To follow through with whatever he ordered or he’d force you to.

A shiver ran down Harry’s spin as Dumbledore’s voice cut into him, “Harry...I am very disappointed in you. I gave you the benefit of the doubt with the odd amount of time you spent in the library. Thinking that maybe you wanted to know more about werewolves or anigmus but this...this is just wrong. I believe it is time to remind you of your place. Because it seems you have forgotten it. Do you remember what we do to teach you your place child?” Here Albus paused and barely glanced at Harry before continuing on, “Three rounds of crucitaious, ten rounds with Vernon whatever he decides to do with you and then you lose privileges. First I believe you should lose your room, back to the cupboard with you. Second I think that you’ve definitely lost all of these.” Dumbledore and Vernon stepped back showing off his trunk. 

“No!” Harry called out without thinking. Tears bubbled up as Harry reached out uselessly to his trunk. Kind of wishing to himself that he had already taken out all of his treasures as Dumbledore and Vernon just viciously smiled at him as a small fire started. They held up each item watching Harry’s horrified expressions flash quickly as they laughed at it.

Harry cried out as he watched the scrapbook fall into the roaring flames just as the barrage of pain from the crucio hit him in the chest. His eyes snapped open to find himself lying in a whitewashed room with the soft beeping sounds surrounding him. 


	8. Healing and Waking up- Everyone except Harry

Lucius tapped on the small beeping screen trying to figure out what it was. Turning back towards the full room he questioned Poppy, “Muggle technology? How did you get it to run in a magical home? What does it do?”

“Lucius, dear your going to hurt yourself talking that fast.” Cissy chided him with a shake of her head as she continued changing the bandage on Harry’s arms.

“It is a heart monitor, it shows us the rhythm of Harry’s heart without us having to continually waste magic by checking it. Lily invented a spell years ago that made it so that we could run muggle medical equipment off of magic without grounding it to our own. With a little bit of tweaking you could get any muggle technology to work within any magical home.” Poppy explained softly as she brushed Harry’s hair away from his face.

“Why has he not woken up Poppy? It seems like he’s being held under. Also why the nasogastric tube?” The question came from Augustus this time, he was an unspeakable and helped with several different experiments lent him some experience with muggle technology.

“He’s in a magcially induced coma due to the damage he sustained internally. He’ll wake up on his own in fact just this morning he had transitioned to a normal state of unconsciousness consistent to sleeping. I believe Severus though has the most insight for the use of the NG tube.” Poppy quietly explained as she turned back to one of the monitors.

“The feeding tube is a way for muggles to get nutrition for some young patients. Potion Master's had been studying the efficiency of potions spelled into patients versus them getting it through some form of ingestion. It had proven the working theory that patients who get the potion through some form of ingestion works better thus the introduction of the nasogastric tube for comatose patients.” Severus spoke evenly through his eyes never fell from Harry’s chest almost as if he was constantly checking that the frail boy was still alive.

Silence fell over the group as they all turned back to Harry, Cissy and Poppy, the center of the room. Severus sighed after a few minutes and then quietly declared that he was going to the library. Marvolo glanced at him worriedly but did not say anything else as Severus just gently shook his head in denial.

It had been four days since they had rescued Harry and after the first time of viewing the ill child no had any doubts of what he was going to be. Even unconscious they could see some of the signs of what class he would be. One he was small, smaller than any child they had ever meet even smaller than Lily had been. Two he would lean into any form of comfort given even while asleep. Three something that would probably embarrass the boy if he was awake but he had wet the bed more times than any of them could count. Marvolo had to tell them to stop being idiots and put him in a nappy. 

Fenrir and Remus had both gotten to the manor on the second day and promptly told them that they could not smell creature off him when he was not awake. They had both declined though leaving and waiting for the message of him waking up. Fenrir had been just as revenge driven as the rest of them after seeing the harm that had befallen one so young. He had shaken his head and told Remus that he would do whatever was necessary to take care of him...to protect him...if it was warranted. Fenrir had then had to go outside and let off some steam before he broke something that Severus or Marvolo had any attachment to.

Everyone had been surprised to find Fenrir in Harry's room almost as much as Marvolo and Severus where in there. All three had taken vigilance up around the small child's side, only leaving to let off steam or to bath. Many had seen them sleeping in awkward positions that had they not been in this manor would have gotten them killed seeing. It did not surprise Poppy who saw all of these people flitting into Harry's room as children of hers. She had just laughed at everyone else's inability to see it.

The first three days had been chaos with people coming in and out. At one point Severus had been called away to deal with some lower class death eaters and another Marvolo was. It had sent everyone else into fight or flight mindset worried that those two would be frightening. Taking their anger out over been called away from Harry's side seemed like something they might have done if they did not want to risk Harry waking up when they were gone. 

A collective sigh slipped past all of their lips breaking the silence and contemplative feeling of the room. It was as Cissy was about to suggest another game of chess that she went stock still. Glancing quickly at Poppy, they both started to shoo everyone out and demanded that Severus was brought back to the room and immediately. 

Harry was waking up...


	9. The one with all the dialogue- Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the dialogue but it is to help build more of the plot line I promise. This is probably the only chapter that will have this much dialogue. This is also the second to last chapter that is the same for the Baba Fen storyline. Afterwards it diverges with Fenrir, Remus and Sirius taking up the main stage not Marvolo and Severus

Harry was so confused _what was he doing in a room that clearly was not his cupboard? Did Master and Headmaster know? Is this some sort of test? If it was what was he supposed to do?_ Slowly he reopened his eyes hoping that the other occupants did not see him open his eyes the first time. Unbeknownst to him, Harry’s entire body had gone ridged (a tree was less stiff than him), alerting the entire room to his state of consciousness. Peeking Harry was taken aback by seeing Professor Snape and another man with really red and creepy looking eyes. A small shiver ran down Harry’s spine as he just found himself staring at them both. He did not catch whatever Professor Snape said to the other occupant that Harry could not see but he felt himself able to relax a bit more. “Potter, your safe child.” Severus spoke in a soft voice. Moving as slowly as possible Severus placed his hand on top of Harry’s. It took a minute for Harry to process what the Professor had said. Safe? He had not been safe since before his parents died. The professor could be lying but the memory about the letter floated to the forefront of his mind. Blushing slightly Harry nodded and quietly repeated the word in awe, “Safe?” “Yes, child, safe. The man sitting behind me is my husband, Marvolo. Madam Pomfrey is standing behind you, don’t worry she’s on our side.” Severus exaggeratedly gestured to Marvolo and then Poppy. Harry felt himself calming even more; knowing who was in the room helped. Harry smiled warily and he quietly said, “Thank you...Professor.” “None of that child, this is what adults are suppose to do. To protect those who are unable to. Now there are two things that we need to get done with you. One of those objective of ours is that you need to take a classification test. We were able to find away to legally claim custody of you but it helps our side even more if we know your class and it helps you too. The other objective we wish to approach with you is a inheritance test. This could protect you more and even could result in us being able to find our who your dominant or submissive is easier.” Marvolo had stepped forward at seeing how scared Harry looked at calling Severus by the wrong title. He handed him a handkerchief, pushing aside his instincts to wipe away his tears himself. Harry looked grateful as he took the hankie and gently wiped them away. He thought about the two requirements these two men had for him and he realized that they were not horrible. It was odd to him though that Marvolo had made it sound like he was going to be a submissive with the way he had tacked on the submissive part to his speech. Harry was the boy who lived he had to be a dominant there was nothing more or less for him to be. He could not be a submissive then he would be to weak to take down the Dark Lord. It was then that Harry remembered he was lying in the house of the Dark Lord's with his potions professor who is married to said Dark Lord and the healer from the school he thought ruled by Dumbledore.  _But Dumbledore loves me....that's why he does what he does...it is to show me that even when I make mistakes I am still loved by him._


	10. Pain and healing(ish)- Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I am sorry. Oh and thank you for the wonderful support I was not expecting such a huge outcome from some little drabble I came up to on a sleepless night. Hope you continue to like it even after this chapter.

Severus was worried, Harry had not reacted the way he thought he would. No immediate responses that did not seem prompted. He knew that meant Harry was on the verge of a massive breakdown. Severus did not know if he wanted it to happen when Harry was in a submissive mindset. 

Glancing over at Marvolo whose normally stony face had worry clearly written on his face. Debating internally would not help so Severus decided to take the first step. Taking a deep breath he asked the question that had been taunting them all since Harry’s arrival.

“Harry, child, how did you get so hurt?” Severus watched as Harry immediately blushed. Glancing slightly to the side of Severus’s eyes as if he was gathering his thoughts before looking back at him. 

“I disobeyed orders sir. It was my fault entirely, I should not have done what I had done. Master and Headmaster had to remind me of my place. Please don’t tell them, they like to remind me....alot.” Harry’s eyes had turned glassy and distant looking. Severus knew that Harry was deep in some sort of memory. A memory that would have horrified any of the people that were in the manor. Especially the three in the room right now.

_ Master stood over Harry with a grin that would have frightened even the best of the death eaters, Harry shrunk into himself remembering how he had disobeyed. A teacher at school had found out about the “abuse”. Such an ugly word...abuse. What Master and Grandfather (now Headmaster) had been showing him for years was his place and what love was. Love that they so willingly gave to him. Just like Master had given him the clothes and food...out of charity and love for him. Now here Harry, eyes averted kneeling before Master. Waiting, almost counting his breaths, for Master’s verdict. _

_ “You little bloody fucking freak! Doing something so stupid! Now I have to pull you from that school and come up with some explanation." Vernon was seething, his face turning a dark purple. "You've ruined everything! Now you're going to pay, you little freak!" Vernon's hands wrapped around Harry's thin neck, his fingers practically covering it twice. _

_ Harry felt his breathing hitching and the pain blossoming as he was shaken banged against the wall several times. Blood slipped down from his head after Vernon had dropped him and grabbed the closest item, his work boots banging them into his head several times. Harry kept all of his screams, tears and anything else inside knowing that it did not matter. He had been taught that the world was big, mean and, scary that Master and Grandfather would protect him by teaching him everything he needs to know about this world. To know what love and his place is. _

Harry practically jumped like he was scolded when Severus had gently touched his shoulder. Severus looked into Harry's eyes and quietly cooed, "Oh little angel....I am so sorry. So sorry." Gently scooping Harry into his arms he rocked back and forth rubbing his back. "It is alright to cry angel. Trust me it is alright. Just give in." It was like a mantra that Severus was whispering into Harry's ear. Ignoring both Marvolo and Poppy for as long as he could so that he could comfort the little one who was silently crying into his shoulder. 

A clearing of a throat caused Severus to glance up guiltily and for Harry to jump slightly. Marvolo grinned at his husband and nephew before continuing with what they had been originally discussing.

"Harry, child, we would like to get the testing done today if you are feeling up to it. We are not pressuring you. You can say no to anything other than something medical. It is your right. Do you feel up to getting tested?" He kept his voice at the same soft tempo his husband had used hoping not to scare Harry more.

Harry nodded then quietly asked,"Who? I...I mean who will be testing me sir..um Lord?"

"None of that child. You are my nephew as much as you are Severus's. Neither of us wish to be called anything more than you feel comfortable with but at the same time we will never be Lords to you or Professor while your here. Take your time on calling us what you want but you can call us by our first names for now. Is that alright child?" Harry giggled at Marvolo as he booped him on the nose then nodded his head in agreement. "Anyways Augustus Rookwood, a close friend of both your mother and us, will be testing you. He works for the unspeakables and just happens to align with the Dark side."

Severus should not have been surprised by Marvolo catching on quickly about Harry needing more information than he asked for. He had not realized that during his time comforting Harry he had gently slipped onto the bed and placed Harry on his lap. So he had to gently slid Harry off and then made his way to his study where they had set Augustus up to do some work. Before he had gotten out of the room he had turned back and smiled at the two in the center of the room.

Only about four minutes had passed when the door opened again to reveal Severus standing with a new male this one had piercing blue eyes. Harry assumed this one was Augustus Rookwood, he hoped that his assumption was right as the man was kind of scary looking. He had not realized it but he had started to shake seeing such a large man that had such a powerful aurora that seemed oppressive to Harry.

Harry had not cognizant that he was begging, "Please no Master! No hurt please no hurt!" The entire room's atmosphere shifted drastically making it feel as if ice had formed over the whole room. Severus, Marvolo, Poppy and Augustus felt as if their hearts were breaking in two hearing Harry's pleas and wondering how many times they had gone unheard or not listened to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am sorry. Next chapter at the very least is his testing one. I hope that Miirichan likes this chapter as it is the best birthday present I can give her at this moment. Anyways please don't hate me or yell at me.


	11. Testing (Finally and Harry being a bit of cute shit)- Everyone

“Harry!” Marvolo gently shook the child and called out to him. He was grateful that it had not been another flashback. It had also brought to attention a new worry. Harry could not be with a dominant who could not hold in their dominance. That could be trainable for the dominant but that could take years and it would not help Harry that much if he was what they that he was. 

Shaking his head he was happy to find that Harry was coming out of whatever had just taken ahold of him. After shooting a death glare at Augustus who immediately tried to rein in his heavy aurora. Mouthing sorry to both Severus and Marvolo he turned his eyes back to the terrified child.

Harry was calming down with the ministrations of Marvolo. Nodding towards the others, Marvolo kept his voice soft as he whispered comforting nothings to Harry. The child had practically sagged into Marvolo’s arms.

“Harry no.” Severus gently pulled the child’s hand away from the tubing coming out of his nose. “That’s there for a reason, we can’t have you pulling it out and hurting yourself. This is Augustus Rookwood, he’s very nice. A little bird told me that he’s been known to carry some treats for any children that take his little test…” Severus tried to keep his voice happy sounding and open.

Augustus was taken aback by how parental these two men, whom he had seen brutally murder, could be.  _ This must be those instincts that Lily had been researching. She was looking into how to manipulate a dominant’s instincts into caring for a specific submissive so that dominates who had lost their submissives could take care of submissives without dominants. _ He did not know how far she had ever made with this specific research there had been a lot of road blocks.

Shrugging off this idea he plastered a smile onto his face and gently spoke, “Hi darling it is been a long time. Last I saw you, you were just a babe, an itty one most likely from Lily’s genes. The rumor that Severus spoke of are very true in fact I meet even have some of those jelly slugs or chocolate frogs. But I need you to take a simple little test. Just have to answer some written questions truthfully.”

Harry blushed deeply as he near breathed out an admission, “I can’t read.”

“....That’s alright darling we can do the questions orally but I’ll have to cast a simple spell that won’t hurt you to allow me to write down your answers. It can be a tad bit embarrassing but your Uncles want me to get this done as soon as possible. Is that alright with everyone?” Augustus had taken a second to reorganize his mind after such a sad admission.

“Hold on a second Auggie,” Marvolo could feel the glare penetrating his brain when he called Augustus by Lily’s old nickname. “Harry you spoke of reading books and you were able to write a letter to Severus. How did you do all that if you could not read child? We won’t judge we would just like to know so that we can help you in the end.”

Harry was blushing scarlet when he finally stammered out his answer, “A spell. Nev taught it to me when he found out that I could not read and it would read the books to me whenever I opened them but...I could not cast it on my textbooks nor the library books. They had some sort of magic woven into them to stop people from using those types of spells. The twins taught me how to write during my first year. It took a bit of time but I thought I had enough of a handle on it to write to you then.”

“That makes sense Neville Longbottom had probably heard of that spell when he was with his grandmother working in their greenhouse. The twins as in the Weasley prankster twins? It also makes sense that you could not read...I feel so horrible now for how I treated you and those horrible grades I gave you.” Severus groaned as he thought over all the times that he had done or said something horrible to this child. “Harry, angel, please now that I would never had treated you that way if it was not for that old coot. He required me to act a certain way and if I did not…” Severus shuttered at the thought.

“May we proceed with the testing?” Augustus could see that Harry was uncomfortable with this line of conversation so steered it back to what he was there for.

Harry sent him a grateful look and then nodded at both Severus’s and his question,”Yes please sir.”

“Good. Now the first question. Have you ever had any sexual urges?” Glancing up into confused eyes Augustus reworded the question,”Have you ever touched yourself down there for any reason other than for going to the bathroom?" Harry looked a tiny bit flustered by this question but shook his head in denial. "Verbal answer please Harry."

"N..no. Why would anyone want to touch their peepees for anything other than to go?" His question had practically caused them to call of finishing the testing. If that was not a clear sign of a child who was one specific class but just to be safe they had to continue and they knew they had to.

Severus decided to take on the question, "It is a bit complex Harry. Some people think that they can find pleasure from doing so." Harry nodded as if he got it but Severus had specifically chosen words he knew Harry would not completely understand but would stop him from asking more questions.

"Next question, have you ever wished for someone to take the decision making part of your life away? Would you like someone to choose all the big things for you while you make the small decisions like what game you would like to play?" Augustus read out what the original question was then reworded it when there were signs of confusion. Harry quietly said yes and they kept at it for a while. After twenty questions the results were back. Augustus had wanted to say them out loud as soon as they appeared but decided that he wanted Severus or Marvolo to tell the small fragile child.  He could only hope that the others who were all waiting back for a response from Severus were okay with being dismissed early so that they did not scare the child.

The results had been handed over to Marvolo who had given the immediate order that everyone except Poppy and Cissy were to be excused. He had even turned and asked Poppy to please step out so that Harry could hear the results without feeling embarrassed. Harry found himself staring in awe at how quickly everyone seemed to listen to both of his new uncles. It made him realize how much he really liked it here no one had hit him yet, he could ask questions and everyone tried to answer them and, the best one was that they took away all the owies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally on the testing section of this story. Now after this chapter Mama Voldie and Baba Fen drift into completely different tales. I am going to ask this now so that I can start writing up the two stories at the same time: Do you want the first 9 chapters reposted on the beginning of Baba Fen or Just start Baba Fen from the point that I want to? (It is going to be like the same beginning of the next chapter with a few changes but the second paragraph is a time jump.) Let me know in the comments! Then I'll get to writing both chapters for the two stories. I am most likely going to focus on this one first though. As this one if my main baby


	12. Something for the crowd- Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter after the last couple ones but I thought you guys needed a bit of fluff after the torture I made you have to read through.

“...Harry?” Severus found himself gently shaking the boy and asking his name for the eighth time since Marvolo had read the results out.

“B...but..I..have to be dominate! I can’t be some stupid little! What if...what if headmaster found out?! Oh god oh god he might already knows. No no he can’t know he would not want me to be something I can’t be. But I can’t be little I can’t be! Headmaster told me...he told me...that I am the boy who lived...I have to be a dominate. I have to be…” His voice petered out near the end as he found himself sobbing. Severus and Marvolo were both scandalized and worried about Harry and that old man. It is horrible to tell a growing child who idolizes you that their to be one thing! That’s unforgivable… it just was not done that way. It only gave the child false ideas that end up hurting them in the end. 

The second Harry had heard his results changes were already happening to him. Including a bond forming between the two men who were trying to comfort Harry. Severus felt horrible that Harry had even been influenced to believe that he could be a dominate. He just was not made out to be one.  _ Little with a mindset of a baby about 0 to 18 months old.  _ That was the youngest mindset Severus had ever heard. So young in fact that it made sense that Harry had been so easily moulded into what Dumbledore and Vernon wanted. Young enough that signs had been able to show during the child’s unconscious state. 

“Harry, child, it is not something that you get to decide. There are many things that pushed you into this but not one of them is anyone's fault but fates. Alright little one?” Severus softly asked. Harry looked into his eyes searching. Searching for some form of truth. Severus opened his mind so that Harry was not left unknowing.

“O..okay…” Harry turned slightly to face Marvolo looking for the same truth. Marvolo just kind of smiled and leaned forward, placing his forehead against Harry’s. Pushing the emotions of pure truth, adoration and, all encompassing mothering feelings to Harry.

The child giggled at the odd sensations and snuggled closer into Marvolo’s side. His fingers playing with a button that was loose. Silence encased the room this time comfortably. Harry was feeling a bit drowsy after having two different flashbacks and having to deal with several other people.

“Little one why don’t you try to get a little more sleep.”

Harry sleepily smiled at Marvolo and said, “Alright...mama.”


	13. More dialouge (sorry but several fluffball scenes)- Sev/Marvolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of sleeping/working on other projects I decided to write this. It includes the original scene that I had thought up when I first came up with the idea. I hope everyone likes this. Also let me know if this is too much to fast for these characters, remember though this story will be alot of horribleness for our three boys.

Severus and Marvolo were both stunned silent. They had waited until Harry was completely asleep before talking it over.  Now they sat in the same silence as before Harry had just called Marvolo...mama. Marvolo was of course almost glowing at being called Mama. He had always wanted to be a guardian of a little but he had never expected to be called Mama maybe Daddy or Papa but definitely not Mama.

“So...Mama….you know it fits you.” Severus calmly stated as he sat up from the bed and started to head towards the door.

“Verus!” Marvolo whisper shouted, “Get back here! You’re just upset because he did not call you anything!”

Severus stopped for a second and then turned back to face Marvolo with a tinged smile, “You are correct but also I am worried about the child. He’s just a baby but his reactions were tailored by a madman. Plus there’s that pesky little prophecy. Lily had said something about it holding water but I never understood everything Lils told us.”

“She was and will always be an enigma. Almost as much as this little man.” Severus was not surprised at how sappy Marvolo was being. They had been married for almost seventeen years Severus probably knew more about Marvolo than Marvolo himself.

“When he’s doing a bit better, we should take him shopping for his room.” Severus mused, gliding back towards the two others.

“You felt it too then?” Severus just nodded and sat on edge of the bed. He just wanted to keep his now two favorite people directly in his sight lines. Sighing he scooted closer to them and wrapped his long arms around them both. It was an amazing feeling for Severus to just feel the little letting out gentle little puffs of air against his arm.

They laid in silence for awhile just enjoying the feeling of completeness. Severus pulled the Marvolo slightly closer to himself which in turn pulled Harry closer. Marvolo was drifting between sleep and wakeful when he felt the slight burn in his arm as well Severus’s.

“Bloody hell.” They simultaneously breathed out. Very carefully they extracted themselves from the sleeping little. Severus’s heart practically melted when Harry mewled about being less warm and hugged himself as if looking for something soft.

Severus grabbed a small pillow that had been placed on a side table from earlier and transfigured it into a black panther cub. Gently nudging it into Harry’s arms, Marvolo added a simple spell that would give off heat like a human’s body. Tucking the little back into bed they both made their way to the gathering hall.

“What happened?” Narcissa asked quietly as the rest of the inner circle trickled in without being called.

“Dumbledore probably found out that Harry was missing as he’s very angry. He’s probably going to be calling Severus, Remus and Sirius in. Before he can we have to give assignments to help create a basis of fake memories for Albus to find. Remy, Siri, I offer to you again that we can obliviate you after the meeting and replacing memories with you finding out by being called in for an order meeting.” Marvolo stayed as calm as possible when he explained the situation. Both Remus and Sirius had nodded in agreeance.

Severus placed a calming hand on Marvolo’s back and quietly asked, “Do you wish for me to run the meeting, love?”

“No...it would be harder for you to create the memories. I need you to come back, Verus. Not just for me now either.” It was added in a quiet voice. So quiet the others had thought they had misheard. The inner circle was use to seeing this type banter between the two they had been close for years practically family. Lily use to be apart of this elite group used as an assassin as she could get closer to each target with ease.

Shaking away old memories all of them quickly put on their disguises. Black cloaks and bone white masks adorned six of the room’s occupants. The last one flicked his wand and the glamour of a snake like man appeared over his features.

Nodding towards the other six Marvolo cast the calling spell using Severus’s mark as he was still closest. He had to push aside his worry and distraction to the side as the lower death eaters began to appear in the throne room.

Once the last of the followers had appeared he stood from his lounging position and stepped forward, “Good evening my lovely friendsss. Newss hasss come! Newss that pessky headmasster has losst hiss tool. Forever hopefully. I would like to know if any of you were involved in thiss sscheme?” A sibilant edge to Marvolo’s voice suddenly arose due to the glamor. It helped cover their tracks of who was the real Voldemort. Seeing as Voldemort was just a name used to rid oneself of a horrid name.

Many tried to claim responsibility but Marvolo had to cut them off with a sharp “Enough!”. He spoke of new tasks that would be dealt out. In the middle of explaining how they should consider breaking out his more loyal followers if they did not shape up when it happened.

“Mama!” Harry, panther stuffie, blanket and all, practically jumped into Marvolo’s arms. The entire room went dead silent.

 


	14. The explanation- Harry/ minor Severus and Marvolo Chapter Text

Harry had woken up alone. He shot up in the bed thinking he might of dreamt it all in the end but found himself in the same room with the same soft beeping sound. Disappointed at finding himself alone, Harry started to take in the rest of the room and himself. Feeling an odd warmth and weight in his arms Harry was taken aback to find a stuffie in his arms.

At first pure embarrassment and shame flared throughout his entire body. Thinking of shoving the toy away and marching into whatever room Profe- Severus was and demand answers also floated into his mind. Worry quickly overpowered what he felt ashamed of wanting.

_What if Severus or Marvolo think that I disobeyed by not wanting the stuffie? Their real nice and have not hit me like Master and Headmaster....but if I disobey them they might due much worse than either of those to could. I mean their dark! But Mummy was dark and she loved (?) me. At least that’s what everyone else is always telling me. So if mummy was dark that does not mean she was bad. If mummy was not bad then neither is Mama and...Dada._

Harry blushed at his internal thoughts and wiggled slightly causing a sudden realization to dawn on him. Pulling the sheets away from his legs, cringing at the sight of the pure white bandages covering most of his body, he was terrified and awed to find a nappy. A nappy pinned up around his waist and not a clean one at that.  _That must have been what woke me up._

Harry felt absolutely horrendous first he woke up all weak and frail, then he cried, he had slept with a stuffie and now he was wetting nappies like a little baby! He was not a little! Nor was he a baby! Maybe fate had just played some cruel joke on him. A joke that he was certainly not finding funny at all.

Determined to get the garment off Harry reached for the pins and pulled. He pulled so hard that there were indents on his little fingers. Frustrated, tired and getting cold/itchy, Harry slipped out of bed carefully.

He was now solely focused on finding someone who would take the stupid thing off of him. Harry started for the door only to remember that he was attached to some muggle medical equipment. Even more frustrated and upset Harry wrenched all of the extra bits of tape off him the beeping sound suddenly stopping. He was happy though to find the little tubing in his nose was not currently attached to anything.

Marching as if on a warpath Harry and his panther, Peter, followed the sound of voices into an odd looking room. Harry forgot all about his mission on getting his nappy changed and telling off the adults. He had just slipped so fast into his headspace without realizing it when he found himself staring at the visage of his worst nightmares.

“Mama!” Slipped from his lips before he even recognized it. Running to Marvolo with tears pooling in his twin emeralds. Surprised Marvolo caught Harry up in his arms but could not comfort the little right away.

Harry had not looked around the room well enough to see that it had been filled with death eaters. He had just been focusing on the worried thoughts about his Mama and Dada being bad like Master and Headmaster. Harry did not want a bad Mama and Dada that meant that Harry had owies all the time. No Harry definitely did not want anymore owies.  

Severus immediately started to cast, pulling up wards around the room that would protect Harry and Marvolo.  Wards that would make it impossible for the crowd of death eaters to cast the unforgivables or any dark spell that could kill either of them. Marvolo was trying to collect his thoughts.  _What the hell was a Dark Lord suppose to say when they have a little attached to their hip?!_

“SSSilence!” Marvolo called forth, he was a bit surprised that he could silence them so quickly, “Yess thisss iss my little. You will not harm him or there will be far worsse conssequencesss. Many of you already knew that I wasss married ssso thiss sshould not have been asss ssurprissing.” A collective gasp left the lowest ranking death eaters as they watched Marvolo unconsciously bounce his hip with Harry balanced on it, “I musst put him back to bed. You are all disssmisssed. Sseveruss, come along.”

“Yes, my lord.” Was called out from the death eaters.

“Yes, my husband.” Severus silkily replied drawing another gasp as he strode forward and gently rubbed Harry’s back as he slipped his arm around Marvolo’s thin waist. Well that will certainly keep them busy for a good amount of time. Making them forget that the little they had was Harry Potter.

Worry now clouded both of their thoughts. Maybe they should consider blood adopting Harry. That would protect him even more than just the will and his status as their little. It was as they turned the corner to head up the stairs that Harry finally said something.

“Mama..dada, I am wet and no wike.” It was practically breathed out but it certainly stunned both of them. Severus felt as if he had been given all of his presents for the next three years with that single word.  _Dada._

Marvolo was surprised that Harry had even slipped a tiny bit into his headspace. It was not enough that he was fully little but he was definitely teetering towards a full blown fall. They were not prepared for a little so young nor for him to fall so fast either. He was worried about what brought this on.

Instead of asking in case it sent Harry farther down the rabbit hole he just nodded and whispered, “Alright love we’ll get you all cleaned up and right as rain in a few moments.” Harry let out a wet sounding giggle confirming both of their suspicions that he had been crying over it.


	15. Bath Time- Sev, Harry and minor Marvolo

Severus slipped into the attached bath and started to get the water running. He turned and searched for a small thing of bubble bath leftovers from Draco. Thankful that he was not stuck with having to get a sick and tired baby undressed he added in a few drops of the liquid.

Marvolo puttered around the room with Harry still in his arms as he grabbed a towel, an old shirt of Severus’s and then a clean dry nappy. Harry spent most of the time playing with his hair, twisting a few strands gently around his tiny fingers. At one point he had brought some of it to his mouth as well as if he was going to suckle on it but Marvolo stopped him.

“I know baby boy all you want is a clean nappy, a paci and some sleep. Now what are we going to do with your little panther friend hmm?” Marvolo bounced the baby on his hip as he talked taking in the sight of the panther squished between them.

“Peder.” Harry mumbled as he snuggled closer to his mama.

“Peter? Well that certainly is a good name for your panther, Peter Panther. Yes it certainly is. Why don't we get Mr. Peter all snuggled up in bed and waiting for us? While you little man get a nice warm bath.” Harry looked a little shocked at this.

“No Mama! No baf!” Harry vehemently argued his eyes wide. Shocked Marvolo did not even know what to do or say. Instead he brought Harry with him into the attached bath.

“Verus, love I need you to help real quick.” Severus turned and could see that Harry was in a panic.

“Harry sweetheart what’s the matter?” Severus softly asked as he moved closer to the two. He was taken aback when Harry turned and made grabby hands at him.

“No baf dada. No owies.” Severus had gently extracted the little from Marvolo’s grip, panther and all.

“Oh angel.” Severus breathed out holding Harry a little closer to himself. He brought Harry over to the bathtub and sat on the edge of it. Carefully he placed Harry on his lap so that he could clearly see the water but still have the option of hiding it. “Water and baths should never hurt, angel. If they do you have to tell either your Mama or me okay?”

Harry still looked terrified but nodded his head. Severus knew it was probably case he feared what would happen if he had not. Sighing he rubbed his hand on Harry’s back as he thought.

“What if I showed you? I’ll touch the water and then you can touch it. How does that sound?” Severus offered trying to hide his angry, who could harm such an innocent child as much as those monsters had.

Harry thought about it,  _Master and Headmaster would never do something like that if it would hurt them. Could it be another test like Master and Headmaster would do? What’s the right answer then? What would happen if I gave the wrong answer?_

Marvolo was the one who helped him make a decision, “Baby boy, we swear on both our magics and our marriage that we would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. okay?” Severus had nodded in agreeance with what his husband had said. Harry wide eyed glanced between the two. Then tentatively agreed.

Severus slowly placed his hand into the water letting his emotions play across his face. Harry searched his face for any misgivings before he too placed his hand into the warm water. He was pleasantly surprised that the water was only warm enough to almost settle into his bones like the warmth from Peter.

Harry held up Peter and quietly asked, “Dada, peder ged baf?” Severus had to hold back his laughter to think of how he was going to let down a child. He glanced over at Marvolo to see if he might have an answer but the look he was given clearly read that it was his problem.

“I am sorry pumpkin but Peter does not need a bath right now. When he does need one we’ll do it together in the sink.”

Harry gave him a contemplative look before shrewdly asking, “You pwomise?” Severus somenly nodded and Harry seemed happy with this response.

He turned to Marvolo and held out Peter for him to take. Which he did before leaving the room he placed the towel, shirt and nappy on the countertop for after. Severus cussed Marvolo out  in his head when he found himself saddled with the task of undressing and most likely bathing Harry.

Sighing he started on the task of undressing Harry. Who wiggled and worried about what the man would find under his baggy clothes. Clothes that they had not changed before because Poppy had told them it was easier to cast a cleaning charm on them then to remove them with as many injuries as he had. How Poppy and the others were going to regret not removing the clothing sooner.

Severus peeled the large shirt off the small boy and felt his heart stop. Littering the tiny body in his lap was an amount of scars he had only ever seen on a torture victim. Swallowing every last drop of his anger he eased Harry’s trousers off. He wished he had not. They had spelled on the nappies the first couple of times cause Harry was unconscious and could not consent to them taking his clothes off.

Severus’s blood was boiling but he pushed those dark thoughts away. He knew he had to focus on Harry and not let any emotion that might make him worry about being hurt away. So they were all shoved into a box that was locked and then shoved into a bank vault with the door slamming shut behind him.

A smile flitted across his face as Harry ohhed at the bubbles changing colors and popping when he tried to cup them in his hands. Harry did not play so much as watched the bubbles. Severus tried to ignore it as he went through the process of washing the boy down. Always carefully and always narrated so that he would not get scared by any of the movements.

Harry was drifting towards sleep,  _Dada’s voice was so nice._ Thoughts flitted in and out of reach. As he was lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of Severus, the warm water and the smell of exotic flowers that he now associated with Marvolo.

Severus finally did let out his laughter softly though as he found Harry had fallen asleep. Not completely surprised he carefully drained the tub then lifted Harry out. Wrapping a soft towel around Harry, he stood and went through the process of dressing the child. He smiled a bit that Marvolo had grabbed one of Severus’s old shirts. It was one of the few colored ones he owned something that Lily had bought him as a joke. Even then it had a charm to be softer than many materials and looked nice on Harry.

Carrying Harry into the bedroom he found Marvolo turning down fresh sheets and blankets for them. It was not long before they had Harry all snuggled up and they retired to their own room drained. Severus excused himself to take a shower while Marvolo gathered up their wash.   
Because of Harry they had completely forgotten about Dumbledore and his anger. They had forgotten that Severus had to report to him sometime today even as they slipped into their own bedding. As they snuggled down into each other's arms and falling into  Morpheus’s embrace they had forgotten the most important thing they should have remembered. But Dumbledore certainly had not forgotten about the small three person family.

 


	16. Consequences- Dumbledore and Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Anyways time skip it is near the end of July now. 4 days till Harry's birthday if that helps anyone with the timeline. This jumps from Dumbledore's p.o.v. to Severus's as I had a lot of trouble writing in Dumbledore's. Next chapter should be back to the boys and what they've been doing.

Albus Dumbledore was not an idiot. He did not go around losing his most valuable pawns. Though currently he was in that position. It had been just over a week since Harry had gone missing. The damn brat’s uncle had contacted him in a panic saying that he does not remember anything about the boy’s disappearance. Not only had he not seen hide nor hair of his weapon, he could not make contact with his spy.

He was less worried about his spy going off the grid it was just how close those two disappearances had happened. Dumbledore was wondering if maybe Tom had found out about Severus’s loyalty no longer belonging to him. He kind of hoped he did as Harry had been fascinated by his connection to the man. Dumbledore could only hope that his little weapon’s new fascination was dead.

Deciding to try again in reaching him, he through a handful of powder into the floo system calling out, “Severus Snape’s private study, Malfoy Manor!” He was startled to see Severus seated at his desk with a pile of papers in front of him.

“Albus, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Severus drawled as he flicked his wand at some of the paperwork which floated to away to a filing cabinet.

“I was about to ask you where you have been this past week. You just suddenly dropped off the grid Severus. Not long after Harry went missing.” He was hoping for some sort of reaction.

Not Severus just glancing up over the rims of his reading glasses and stating, “I was handling a family emergency that required my partner and I to be out of the country for a little while.”

“May I ask what this ‘family emergency’ was?” Albus was pissed Severus had never told him he was married nor thought others were his family. He knew that Severus claimed he was an adoptive sibling of Lily’s but he highly doubt it.

“No. The choice of telling you is solely based on my partner’s choice. Now I ask again, Albus, what do you need or want?” Severus was at the end of his rope and was about to start yelling and cussing out the old man.

Before Albus could reply the door to Severus’s study opened and a beautiful person flitted inside. He could not determine if it was a man or woman not even from the clothing choices. Said person stopped in front of Severus and seemed to follow his gaze. Albus was taken aback by the eyes. Maroon eyes.

“Oh goodness! Verus, you should have told me that Headmaster of yours had flooed. I wouldn't have walked in. So sorry Headmaster Dumbledore. Severus, I just came to tell you that he is finally asleep and next time he wakes up it is your turn. Good day, Headmaster.” The person’s voice was soft and full of sincerity.

“Thank you, love. I will put him back to bed next time, I should not be long.” Sighing Severus turned back to the floo. Hoping that the old man was too focused on trying to figure out who he was married to not who they were talking about.

“Who was your...partner...talking about Severus?” Albus asked using the word questioningly.

“Our son. Now Headmaster, was there something you wanted other than to pry into my private life?” Severus asked again colder this time his eyes promising retribution.

“Ah yes, as you know Harry’s gone missing. I was wondering if you had heard anything from Voldemort in regards to him. Also I wished to speak to you about this upcoming year. If you don’t mind stepping through..?” Severus immediately glared at this suggestion.  _Was Dumbledore hard of hearing?_

“I can not as I promised to take care of my son if he wakes up again. It seems that you will just have to conduct your meeting right here. Anyways I have not heard from the Dark Lord in regards to Harry. We had a meeting about a week ago. He knew that Harry was missing but not anything else. The Dark Lord plans to reward anyone who can bring information in on him.” Severus recited the answer they had planned to give the old man.

“Good..good. I want you to search for him.” At Severus’s glare he tacked on, “If you can that is.”

“I will not look for him. He’s a spoiled brat and will most likely show up in time for Hogwarts.” Severus felt a slight disturbance on the wards they had placed around Harry’s room. “Please excuse me, Headmaster, my son’s up and I rather prefer my genitals staying where they are.” Standing Severus placed his reading glasses on his cluttered desk and made his way to Harry’s room.

Albus sat back after canceling the spell fuming.  _Damn that spy to all seven pits of muggle hell! He knows something and is keeping it from me. Or at least I hope that’s what he’s doing. Severus married though does not seem correct….not one bit. It seems like it is time for me to do some more research on Severus Snape._


	17. Before Dumbles chapter leading into Malfoy Manor- Marvolo

Marvolo sat on the edge of Harry’s new bed, not his little bed they still have to go shopping for that, but his bug bed in Malfoy Manor. The room mathed his in Prince Manor the one they were at earlier this summer upin Harry’s request. He found himself ever since that first day that he slept easier after watching him sleeping for a tiny bit.

Thinking back along the lines of what had brought them to Malfoy Manor, Marvolo was not surprised that so much had happened in the past eight and a half days. 

_ Harry had nightmares almost every night since the first time he had been awake. He also had not gone into headspace since that night either. Marvolo was worried about how Harry’s mind was dealing with it. It could be seriously damaging if he was denying his little side. Four days of Severus and Marvolo making sure Harry would eat with them, sit with them and do small tasks around the manor with them.  _

_ Poppy had seen them on the fourth day of Harry being awake. She had run more tests on Harry to make sure that he was doing well health wise. Poppy had taken Severus and Marvolo aside to speak to them about Harry. He still needed to be tested for inheritance and now they have to look into something a tad bit more lasting than an NG tube as he will never be able to eat enough on his own. Severus had wanted to do more research on the muggle medicine in gastronomy tubes.  _

_ Poppy had loved seeing her grandson even if he was so fragile still. She suggested he spend time with his cousin, Draco, so that he can get some self confidence back. Harry needed to be comfortable with more people and she did not think it was going to happen with him there in Prince Manor. Anyone who ever entered the house other than Poppy automatically became respectful and also cowed. They did not want to upset either of the two men who owned the house. Poppy told her boys off if they decided to do anything stupid. _

_ Harry really had thrived after they had taken him to their wing in Malfoy Manor. He loved being around his big cousin and would trail after him. Harry actually played when he was with Draco. He still had not dropped into his headspace again but he loved showing off to Darco or Dray as he nicknamed him.  _

_ Draco and Harry had designed both of his big boy rooms, though they just called it Harry’s room. He had a bed with a ladder leading up to it but Severus and Marvolo had insisted to Draco that he had railings on the bed. Just in case he dropped one night and instead of him possibly getting hurt. Harry had just bragged to Dray that he had a cooler bed then him. They had argued about colors for the room it had come to light that Harry’s favorite color was magenta. Severus and Marvolo was surprised but they helped to paint one wall that color and the rest were soft creams.  _

_ That week and a couple of days had been amazing to see the transition of their nephew. He was not shy anymore and he was showing so many more signs of being a little. Harry carried Peter around with him even when he was big and the few times they had forgotten him had almost ended in tears.  _

Marvolo kissed Harry’s cheek as he stood up from the bed, fixed his blankets and finally made his way to bed. They would discuss in the morning with Harry about him getting an inheritance test and him also really becoming theirs. He called them both by a parental title even when he was big and they wanted to formally blood adopted him. Something to that may make or break Harry’s trust in them. That had taken so long on building for them. Harry really was starting to be more than just their nephew and the more time they spent with him the more they wanted him to be theirs. So hopefully they could give what Harry’s always wanted and what they always wanted as a birthday present. For now they could only hope. 

Marvolo curled up next to Severus with these thoughts swirling around in his mind. His hope was practically palpable. Lady magic had seemed to like this small family more than anyone else knew or maybe it was always Lily but a small light formed around the three sleeping figures and disappeared into them.    __


	18. Next Morning- Harry/Severus

Harry found himself wide awake even though not even the sun was up. Frustrated Harry tried turning over again holding Peter closer to himself. He stared at the wall for another couple of minutes before he just decided to get up now instead of trying again to go back to sleep.

_ Maybe Dray is up and I can play with him for a bit. _ It was as Harry made his way out into the hallway that he found himself walking in the opposite direction of Draco’s room. Standing outside of Severus and Marvolo’s room he was at a lost.

_ Sure I call them parental names but I don’t think they would want a thirteen almost fourteen year old crawling into their bed. However I am not just a teenager...Mama is always reminding me that I am little too. But I don’t want to be little...I want to be big and big boys don’t go and crawl into an adults bed.  _ Harry determined to try going back to sleep again turned to make his way back to his room.

“Harry, angel?” Severus’s voice cut through Harry’s thoughts like a hot knife. “What are you doing up? Is everything alright?” Maybe it was from frustration, maybe it was lack of sleep. Maybe it was just because it was Severus but Harry turned and let out a small cry as he found himself hugging his legs face buried in his sleep pants. 

Severus was startled one moment he was asleep the next he felt a presence just outside his bedroom door. He had found Harry seeming to be in internal debate about something. Severus had found himself asking after Harry without thinking and then the next Harry was wrapping himself around him crying.

“Oh angel. Everything’s alright. You’re alright. Shh..” Severus soothed as best he could as he finally got Harry wrestled into his arms. “Shh..sweetheart. Let’s go back to bed. That’s a good boy.” 

Entering into the dimly lit room revealed Marvolo sitting up confused as Severus still was but he did not say anything. They just adjusted the covers to place Harry in the middle of them except Harry for once did not want his Mama. Every time Severus tried to unlatch him he found Harry was holding on tighter.

“No Dada. No Mama. Wan Dada.” Harry cried slightly more as he found himself nestled against Severus’s chest just as he wanted. He did not know where any of this came from but he was grateful to find himself with his two parents.  _ No not my parents! My uncles. Mum and Dad are dead have been for years I don’t need anyone. Definitely not these two. I can take care of myself. _ Harry thought almost aggressively to himself. 

Severus felt like he had been slapped. He had dipped into Harry’s mind to see if there was anything that might have set Harry off. Instead he heard some of the most depreciating things that Harry thought about himself for being little and anything dependent. Children should not think of themselves this way. Severus silently seethed as he just pulled Harry closer. Running his hand up and down Harry’s back.

That was it. Later today he was going to offer to Harry that they blood adopt him. Make him there’s so that he did knew he had more than just relatives. Harry had parents in both him and Marvolo and Lily and James. With one last sweep of his hand he drifted off with Harry, dreaming of being able to call Harry his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so Harry is going to be given the choice of being blood adopted by these two. IF he does decide to be should he have Severus's hair and Marvolo's eyes or Severus's eyes and Marvolo's hair (which is like a curly brown hair)? That's the only decision I need to make and can't come to a conclusion so what do you all think? I also apologize if none of this makes sense I am falling asleep writing all of this.


	19. Decisions/Adoption talk- Omni

Marvolo was the first to wake this time around. He was awoken by both his bladder and the door to the room creaking open. Raising an eyebrow he found himself staring into worried silver/blue eyes of his nephew. Draco must have gotten up and went to Harry’s room only to find him missing. Sighing about how long this morning felt he waved the other boy in.

Draco scurried over to the edge of the bed and spoke softly, “Is Harry alright Uncle M? He was not in his room and neither was Peter.”

Smiling internally about the fact that Draco also talked about the panther as if he was a real thing he answered, “Yes little Dragon he’s perfectly fine. Must have had a small scare this morning as he would not let go of Severus and fell asleep clinging to him.”

Draco seemed to find this mental image funny as he gently giggled. He let out a small yelp when Severus asked, “Find that funny little welp? Your little cousin clinging to the big bad scary bat?” Draco shook his head in the direction of Severus’s voice. 

“Dada no scawing Dway.” Harry giggled out as he sat up with sleep mussed hair.

“What? I can’t scare Dray? But why not he’s just so much fun to scare.” Severus playfully teased Harry for telling him off.

“Cause not nice. You make Dway sad. I no wike Dada that makes my Dway sad.” Harry explained slowly as if Severus had not fully understood what he was trying to say.

“It is fine, Ry. Uncle Severus has been trying for years to scare me but he has not been able to since I turned four. Oh! That’s right, Mum sent me to tell everyone that breakfast is going to be on the table soon!” Draco could not help but laugh at his little cousin trying to stand up for him. Honestly Harry was adorable when he was on edge like now but Draco was wondering what had made Harry cry earlier. He recognized the tell tale tear tracks.

“Dragon why don’t you come help Harry and me get dressed, while Uncle Marvolo grabs a shower?” Severus asked as he stood with Harry on his hip. Harry just snuggled into him not even realizing it.

Draco smiled and tangled his thin fingers with his Uncle’s outstretched hand. Once in Harry’s room Draco awaited orders from Severus. Severus brought Harry over to the only flat surface they had open, his bed. Laying him out he tickled his stomach a bit as he pulled his shirt up to expose his sleep pants.

“Draco can you grab for me the little white basket on top of Harry’s dresser? Then I want you to bring it over here and hand me whatever I ask for okay?” Severus kept his eyes on Harry even as he told Draco what to do. 

“Yes sir!” He fake saluted as he scurried over to the dresser. Standing on a conveniently placed stool Draco found the white basket that seemed to hold everything used for diapering. Completely unfazed by the site of nappies or anything else like that for Harry he grabbed them and quickly made his way over to Severus and Harry.

Harry who was now down to just his vest and nappy played with his panther. “Hand me the wipes and a fresh nappy please.” Severus held out a hand for the items as he started the process of changing Harry. It went to show how far Harry was in headspace after this morning. Normally he did not want anyone else with them as he was changed, usually Harry also insisted on wearing big boy pants afterwards. 

“Is Harry okay, Uncle Severus?” 

“Yes he is. This morning though he had a very bad mental time. So if this is how he has to heal right now then this is what we do. Alright?” Draco just nodded. 

“Are you going to adopt him? I mean...he already calls you both his parents so wouldn't it be safer for us and him for you two to adopt him?”

“Yes it would be we have just been pushing it off but after this morning I think it is more than necessary to explain to him that he is our son and if he wants to be our son by blood then he can be. Would you be okay with having a little cousin for real?” Draco just laughed lightly.

“I’ve already had a little cousin for awhile. I feel so horrible though how I treated him all those years. He knows now that it was all false that even then I felt horrible but I mean I think he still worries that I hate him.” Draco rubbed his forehead thinking about it.

“Alright Dragon we need to get down to breakfast before your mother thinks it is about time for her to come and drag us down there.” That statement was enough to make even Draco shiver and nodded in agreement.

It was around mid afternoon when Harry came out of headspace. He was sitting in the library in between Severus and Marvolo who were reading some really old looking books. Worried that they were looking up new ways to torture him, Harry leaned into Marvolo’s side.

“Mama whatcha reading?” Harry asked still puzzled and unable to read the books.

“A book on adoption. Would you like to hear some of the text?” Marvolo asked with a slight laugh tinging his voice.

“A-dop-tion...You mean like when a couple takes in a child or...teenager?” Harry sounded almost hopeful when he asked that.

“Yes. We were considering adopting a child...well more like a teenager with a childlike manner.” Severus answered for Marvolo. Harry had to think it through for all of a minute.

“You...you want me?!” Harry looked so terrified by the possible answers.

“Of course little one why would not we?” Marvolo asked unknowing of what Harry had thought about them and himself.

“But...but I am bad!” It took them both by surprise how quickly Harry’s demeanor had changed. He was hugging himself, he was rocking and slightly wheezing as if he was on the verge of another melt down.

“Harry, you are not bad. You may do naughty things sometimes but that does not make you bad. Remember I told you that when you got caught drawing on the walls. Severus told you that when you accidentally broke one of Aunt Cissy’s vases. Alright? We’ll tell you that till we’re blue in the face.” Marvolo rubbed Harry’s back as he told him their number one rule with Harry. “Can you imagine what Daddy would look like if he was blue in the face?” He was trying to break some of the tension with Harry.

Harry glanced up under his lashes and smiled a little bit at that idea.  _ Dada blue in the face would be really funny. _ Harry could not help the little giggles that bubbled up and out. 

“Now how do you really feel about being adopted child?” Severus asked shooting a glare over his head to Marvolo who just stuck his tongue out. 

Harry glanced at them both before quietly asking, “Can I think about it for a little bit?” 


	20. Red Dress- Harry/Marvolo

_ They are great people. Marvolo and Severus have done so much for me. I owe them a lot. It is like those scales Master...Uncle Vernon...had shown me. Those scales are tipped way into Marvolo and Severus’s favor. What would even those scales but wait...Marvolo and Severus were always telling him that he did not owe them anything.  _

_ They are always telling me about how adults are suppose to take care of children. Most especially children like me. Mama would not like these thoughts..neither would Dada. _

Harry sat in contemplation after being told how they had wanted to adopt him. But he did not want to be a burden nor did he want to only be their child in name. Everyone would still see him as the failure of the boy who lived.

Harry had not even realised he was crying again. This time though instead of the almost silent sobs he normally produced these were gut wrenching almost scream like tears. Marvolo had to be held back from barging in there to hug Harry.

_ I want my mama...I want my dada! I don’t care that they are not my real parents. They’ve taken care of me better than anyone else has and I want them now! _ Harry’s sobs racked his entire small frame. It was during one of those sobs that he was able to gasp out for Marvolo and Severus.

He was warm...so warm and comfortable. They always cared, were always there. Marvolo and Severus were the perfect parents. For Harry at the very least.

A plan had formed, the day before Harry’s birthday they would have a gathering of their close friends and get Harry tested for inheritance. Then before putting Harry to bed they were going to give him the blood adoption potion. So that the changes would happen when he was asleep and not hurt him. 

Marvolo was helping Harry get ready the day before his birthday  thankfully Harry was a little bit younger in headspace than normally. He knew that Harry had not dropped fully and they were still a tad bit worried but he did not bring it up now. Instead he had Harry help him pick out clothes that he wanted to wear.

“Alright my little duckling, how about these clothes?” Marvolo held up a light blue vest and overalls with a small duck stitched into the front.

“I wike it Mama.” Harry informed Marvolo happily with a couple of claps. Smiling Marvolo carefully helped Harry get dressed, He was trying to not cross the line with Harry. Harry had told them on a day that he was especially big that he did want help getting dressed but there is still plenty he can do on his own. 

“Alright ducky do you want to help Mama pick out his clothes?” It was a new suggestion something Severus had been slowly working into their daily routine. That way when Harry was in his real headspace he was okay seeing his parental figures undressed. It also made it so that Harry associated clothing with helping and a choice. 

Marvolo placed Harry on his and Severus’s bed so that he was comfortable as he opened his closest. Harry was happy to be in Mama and Dada’s bed it was rare for him to be up on the big bed without an adult. His curiosity was piqued by Mama’s closest though when he caught sight of something bright red.

“Mama, what’s that red thingie?” Harry asked from the edge of the bed, straining to see more of the cloth.

“This?” Marvolo asked as he pulled the dress free from the confines of the closet. “This is a dress that Lily and Poppy convinced me to buy. What do you think ducky? Do you think Mama will look pretty in it?” Holding the dress against his side as he jokingly asked these questions.

“Really pretty Mama. Why have not you worn a dress before?” Harry asked confused now that he thinks about it.

“Well I only have one right now that still fits me, this one. Plus I was so worried about you ducky and Daddy that I did not have time to be wearing dresses.” Marvolo decided to go with the easiest explanation.

“Oh..well you should worry less Mama cause you are really pretty in dat dress.” Harry told him with a quick nod of his head.

“Why thank you ducky. Now I have to take a quick shower. Why don’t you draw me and Daddy a nice picture hmm?” Marvolo asked as he grabbed some parchment and crayons for Harry. With a kiss to Harry’s forehead Marvolo disappeared into the bathroom. He turned back around only once to flick his wand at the bed creating wards that would make it impossible for Harry to get hurt on the bed.

Harry settled down with his crayons and papers feet in the air and tongue gently poking out the side of his mouth. He knew exactly what he wanted to draw so he pulled his crayons close and started to pull out the ones he wanted to use. Smiling to himself Harry started in on making a really pretty drawing for his Mama and Dada.

Marvolo stepped out of the bathroom with the red tea length dress hugging his thin frame and a white towel swaddling his hair. Harry giggled at the silly sight and then held his arms up. Marvolo scooped him up into his arms without even a second thought as he grabbed shoes and started to unswaddle his hair.

Dark brown ringlets cascaded down his back a few landing in Harry’s face causing the child to giggle even more. Smiling at him, he picked up the drawing and felt his heart warm. Harry had drawn his family which clearly had the Malfoy family, Poppy and, Severus and Marvolo.

“Well today we make that a reality is not that right baby boy?” Marvolo smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek as they made their way downstairs to what would now be the first day of their family growing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is called Red Dress it is in honor of Marvolo wearing his first dress of the series. No he is not going to identify as a female he just happens to be a feminine male which can happen mos especially with omegas. Which will get explained at some point in this series. So next chapter should have Harry becoming Sev/Marv's kid. His name is going to change and there's going to be talk about Marvolo modifying his body (of his own volition). If everything goes to plan I should be writing and posting the last chapter to this summer fic sometime today or tomorrow. But you all know me that could be pushed off till next weekend cause of scenes like this one pop into the writing. Hope everyone enjoyed this one.


	21. The Birthday Party- Omni

Harry ran ahead of Marvolo as they made their way to the dining room. Marvolo followed at a sedate pace knowing that both Cissy and Lucius were in there waiting for them. Harry’s laughter suddenly stopped when he caught sight of the dining room.

The entire room had streamers and balloons strewn about it. A pile of presents sat on one end of the table and on the other side was a three tier birthday cake. A banner spanned the wall directly behind the cake. Harry felt tears pricking his eyes.

“Mimi?” Harry questioned as he caught sight of Cissy.

“Oh baby come here.” She opened her arms up to him and happily tucked him up underneath her chin. Her nephew got overwhelmed so quickly after finally getting stuff like this. 

It took an hour for them to get Harry completely okay with the idea of getting presents and that he deserves a party. After that hour Lucius, Severus and Marvolo surprised him with having a gathering of the people Harry was comfortable with. Marvolo and Severus never left his side unless he was okay with being alone. He found this calming and exciting.

“Harry! Did you get to open your presents yet?” Draco came bounding over hoping from foot to foot. Harry smiled at his cousin and went back to drawing.

“Draco, child. Harry’s a little overwhelmed with everyone so we’re going to open his presents tomorrow when it is just us. Why don’t you come with me and we can get some food for both you and Harry.” Severus specifically chose his words so that even Harry was not upset by them. Slipping into the kitchen Severus grabbed a soft capped sippy cup and a glass as Draco grabbed the juice. Filling both Severus asked Draco if he wanted any snacks. After grabbing two plastic plates filled with veggie sticks and sliced up fruits they made their way back to the small party.

At some point Harry’s thumb had slipped between his lips as he continued focusing on his drawings. Severus had to stop himself from sighing at seeing that. Handing over the food and drink to Marvolo he turned to go and get a pacifier for him.

“Mama, wook!” Harry excitedly showed him the sippy’s image. “A wion!”

The other occupants had to bite back laughter as Marvolo told him he had seen the lion. Everyone was happy to see Harry settling a bit more comfortably than usually within his headspace. They were still worried that he was going to drop hard tonight after getting the poton.

“Alright everyone, we would like to proceed with the first step of tonight. The inheritance test.” Severus had came back with all of the necessary items and a pacifier for Harry.

Gently catching Harry’s hand, Marvolo pricked it and let three drops of blood to land into the white potion. Severus swirled it and then placed a black feathered quill into the now pink potion. Placing the quill on the parchment words started to swirl out of the tip.

**_Harry James Potter_ **

**_Parents- Lilith Angelina Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter_ **

**_Godparents- Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin_ **

**_Classification- Little headspace 0-18 months_ **

**_Inheritance-_ **

**_Potter Estate (Paternal)_ **

**_Machiavelli Estate (Maternal)_ **

**_Black Over Estate (Maternal)_ **

**_Fae Blood traits (Maternal) - Block Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Transfiguration (Paternal) - Block Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_Anigmus (Paternal/Maternal)- Block Albus Dumbledore_ **

The list went on and on but after only reading the first three blocks put there by Albus fucking Dumbledore Severus and Marvolo were ready to get blood. They had specifically waited as long as possible to help Harry get over his relatives. Even when they had gotten beyond angry they did not want to do something without Harry’s consent. 

Now though they were so grateful that they had thought to brew something Lily had invented. It was a simple double potion that you had to mix at just the right rate but once mixed it could clean a system of any foreign magic, spells or potions not given with consent. It tasted nasty but Lily had made it specifically to be mixed with a fruit based juice for children. She knew somehow in all her Lilyness that Harry or another child would need it.

Severus mixed it in with what as left in Harry’s sippy and had him finish it. Almost immediately there was a drastic change. Harry was already as thin as a stick, even with his added nutrition potions through the G-tube did not help but now it did not look awkward. Instead he looked lithe, his ears elongated slightly and his eyes had a mystical look to them. When he opened his mouth to take back his pacifier, tiny almost baby like pointed teeth only four of them the rest were all made for vegetarian food. It was almost amazing the difference between Harry with blocks and Harry without.

After the party started to wind down Harry was obviously tried. He kept on trying to curl up on Marvolo’s or Severus’s lap to fall asleep. Frustrated with his Mama and Dada after they had woken him up for the third time in the past ten minutes.

Tears rose up as he tried to complain, “M..Mama. No Hawwy needs sweeps! No!” He wiggled away from Marvolo’s hand that had been patting his bottom. A sigh escaped Marvolo as he watched Harry’s frustration boil over.

“Ducky, you can’t go to sleep yet cause Daddy has to give you another potion. Then you can sleep for as long as you want.” 

“No!” Harry repeated through his tears.

“How about this angel, you can sleep with Mama and I in the big boy bed. How does that sound?” Severus cut in worried that Harry might make himself sick with his crying. He just got a tearfilled nod back. 

After carefully feeding Harry the blood adoption potion they excused themselves to put the little one to bed. Marvolo changed out of his dress and took off the little bit of makeup he was wearing, pulling on sweats and t-shirt. He and Severus made quick work of Harry and the small mess leftover from the cake on his skin. With a shared kiss over their new son they snuggled down ready to join Harry in sleep.


	22. Little Sleepy Harry-Omni Main cast

Severus felt little feet land on his stomach. Groaning he opened his eyes to see a small boy that he assumed was Harry. It definitely did not look like Harry, what with him having two different colored eyes and brown hair that was almost black and curly just like his Mama’s. 

“Well hello little one. Though I don’t appreciate being stepped on.” Severus spoke softly assuming that Marvolo was still asleep. Harry just giggled at him and his suspicions were confirmed. Harry had dropped during the night. How old he was though would have to be determined.

Carefully sitting up, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry as he slid down his chest. While his arm was close to Harry’s bottom he could feel how wet the nappy on him was. Instead of focusing on that he turned and saw that Marvolo was still dead to the world.

“Why don’t you wake Mama up while I go get you a clean nappy and full sippy.” Severus went to get up but Harry grabbed his hand before he could make it fully away from the bed.

“Baba.” Harry told him glancing up at him through his lashes. Severus found himself mesmerized by the contrasting eyes and nodding to what Harry had asked for. 

Harry turned back to his mother and giggled to himself as he planned his wake up attack. Pulling Dada’s pillow over to him he tried his hardest to lift it over his head before dropping it onto Mama’s face. Harry’s laughter rose as Marvolo awoke with a splutter.

“Why you little monster!” Marvolo playfully cried out. Ignoring the new look of Harry he started to tickle the little drawing even more laughs from him. Not long after Marvolo had started the tickle attack he started to rub away the ticklish feeling.

“Ah..so Harry was able to get you up.” Severus slid into the room with a tray of food and a nappy clutched underneath it.

Before Marvolo could respond Harry indignantly squawked, “No Dada! No Hawwy!” It took a minute before it clicked in both of their minds. Harry had chosen a new name just like they had spoken to him about.

Laughter in his voice Marvolo asked, “Harry, what’s your name, ducky?”

“Wy!” Harry happily told them clapping a bit as he said it.

“Ry...Ry Prince..What do you think?” Severus repeated the name to himself before turning back to the other two in the room.

“I like it but it should be Ry Verus Prince. Give honor to his Daddy right Ry?” Harry nodded at Marvolo’s suggestion enthusiastically. Severus found himself pinned in place by both of his two favorite people.

“Alright little man, how about we get you all nice and clean?” Severus decided to change the subject so that Harry did not find out the new power he had. It took a couple of tries to get Harry changed it did not help that Marvolo kept tickling him or giving him raspberries. Severus pulled a warm bottle from the tray and offered it over to Marvolo. Who almost looked sad to be giving Harry his first bottle.

It was almost like magic, Harry seemed to drop even further as he suckled on the teat. Not long after the last drop of milk fell into Harry’s mouth he was asleep. Marvolo shifted Harry so that he could get any trapped air out of him before turning him back to his arms for more rest.

“M..is everything alright?” Severus softly asked because he had seen it. A look of longing, sadness and love had crossed Marvolo’s face during that feeding.

“Remember how much we wanted a baby? When the news was given to us that we could not I...spoke with Lily. She had just started her research on the different classifications. Her research had given her the hint that we could have a little that was really young and that’s why we could not have our own children. When I told her that I did not care if it was a blood child or a bond child I just wanted to be able to provide for them she started work on a new research project. I was just worried that you would not be okay with me talking to our little sister about our life.” Marvolo kept his eyes focused on Harry.

While Marvolo studied Ry, focusing on his new aristocratic features, porcelain like skin and light dusting of freckles, Severus studied his husband. Marvolo had always been beautiful, with his facial features smoothed with feminine softness and his hair gently curling around it-framing him. Now that he held a child that looked so much alike it was even more stunning. 

“Why would I ever judge you on something that is purely instinctual? But it does explain Lily insisting on me holding on to a potion she created. It was suppose to help stimulate the basic instinct of an omega’s ability of growing breasts and/or secreting milk from said breasts. That bodily instinct is usually set off by an omega giving birth.” A small sigh escaped his lips before he turned back to Marvolo and Ry. “If you wish to do this it is going to be an hour for me to add the last ingredients and it is completely irreversible. Lily suggested that if anyone did it was after helping the little learn how to suckle and to have a pump ready just in case.”

“In case of what?” Marvolo asked finally looking up from Ry.

“In case Ry can’t suckle right. He might have a lot of issues with his reflex because of the fact that he already has trouble eating. We might need to do small breastfeeds and the rest from bottles with the use of the gastronomy tube for all other nutrients and potions.” Severus explained carefully, but it sounded like it might work really well for Ry. He might actually gain some weight with that plan. “I think we might need to talk to him when he’s big about continuing with that process for feeding even when he’s not fully little. It might do him some good.”

“Hm..we have to consider getting a nursery set up for him still. I don’t trust him in that bed when he’s this little.” Marvolo cooed at a sleepy Ry who had his little fingers tangled into Marvolo’s shirt and kept nuzzling into his side. “Can you start the potion so that once he wakes up we can try to stimulate his suckling reflex.” Severus just smiled and kissed Marvolo and Ry as he stood back up, leaving the tray of food on the bed. He had something he wanted to do for his small family.

Draco was not going to be happy when he realised that his little cousin was not old enough to play with any of his toys.  _ They’ll have plenty of time for all of that later on anyways. _ Severus smiled to himself as he thought about his two favorite children finally getting along. He hoped that the school year would do go well with everything..even their new knowledge on Dumbledore had him hoping. At least he did not know what Dumbledore had found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think about Ry's new name? He's going to explain that choice later in the series. Speaking of which we are almost at the end of this part of the series. The next chapter should hopefully be the ending of this one.


	23. The Final one (Here)- Omni and Dumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends here we are at the end. For this part of the series. I apologize for all of the dialogue of this chapter. I just hope everyone likes this

Pacing his office, Albus could not believe what he had found out about his own bloody spy. He had been married since his seventh year to his mate to top it all off. Even better was that Severus was not lying when he said he was adopted by the Evans. Making it even harder for Albus if he found out that Severus had his weapon.

If only the whale had not insisted they burnt those damn books he might have more information on Severus and Lily. Pissed and wanting to grill his spy on this new information he threw a fistful of floo powder down. With a yell the green flames swirled into the same study as before.

To Albus’s surprise the desk was almost completely empty and Severus was seated behind the desk again. “Hello Albus, what do you need?” Severus curtly asked as he glanced up from a book he was reading.

“I need to speak with urgently. It is about your..family.” Albus tried to sound as grandfatherly as possible. Severus just looked at him surprised.

“I was going to speak to you about them myself. Hold on I can come through but I think it is time for you to meet my partner and son.” Severus stood from his desk and pulled something from a pocket that Albus had never seen. Pressing a small button it Severus spoke quietly into the device, “M..love can you bring Ry with you. We have a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore.”

Not even a minute later the study door opened emitting the same person from last time with a very womanly body holding a small boy on her..his(?) hip. Albus watched as they spoke quietly before Severus was holding the small boy and getting ready to floo. It was so startling seeing Severus with a child he clearly liked.

Soon everyone was in Albus’s office. The little boy from before was seated on Severus’s lap clutching onto a stuffed panther. Severus’s partner was seated regally dressed in a dark blue dress almost glaring at Albus. The warmness that he usually let off him seemed frozen under the twin marron eyes.

“Headmaster I would like to introduce my wonderful partner, M.” Severus gestured with a slight smile towards Marvolo specifically using his personal nickname for him.

“Em? Is that short for anything, madam?” Almost as soon as the word left his mouth he was worried as Marvolo had started to laugh.

“Mama?” The little boy turned a worried eye to M. Marvolo immediately tried to calm his laughter as he did not want Ry to worry so much.

“I am alright duckling, Mama was just taken by surprise that’s all ducky. Headmaster I would prefer to not be addressed by female terms. I am and always have been a male. M is short for my first name Thomas. I just happen to hate that name and Verus agrees that it is terribly common.” Marvolo calmed Ry first before turning back to the headmaster and answering his questions.

“Albus if we may I would like to keep this on track. I just wanted to know two things. One I heard that Binns finally crossed over?” Severus asked trying to keep Ry busy with Peter even as he kept the Headmaster busy.

“Yes he has. I am having quite a bit of trouble finding someone who is willing to take that position over though. Maybe it is because of the Triwizard tournament being held here.” Albus flippantly told them. Ry looked up at that.

“Dwi..wisawd Dada, Mama?” Ry turned to the two smartest men he knew completely confused.

“The Triwizard Tournament was..is a tournament held between the three major wizarding schools in Europe. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France and Durmstrang Institute of Magic from Northern Europe. A single student is chosen from each school and one will prevail as the winner. Headmaster this tournament was discontinued because of how dangerous it was.” Marvolo explained it to Harry before turning a glare back to the headmaster.

“It was not my idea. Anyways Severus did you have someone in mind for that position?” Albus tried to steer the blame away from him even though he had suggested it to the minister.

“I have three degrees and a mastery in History, Headmaster. The only thing I require is that the classroom is not far from Severus and my rooms.” Marvolo told him calmly as he grabbed the papers showing he was not lying about any of this. 

“Angel stop that. M, can you hand me one of his bottles?” Severus grabbed Harry’s hand away from his mouth as he had been chewing on several fingers. He had just interpreted their conversation with worry about someone else that Albus had never seen from him.

“How old is your son?” Albus asked as he watched the child be reclined in Severus’s arms to be feed a small bottle.

“He’s fourteen but in headspace he can be anywhere from newborn to toddler. Mainly around infant.” Marvolo answered as he handed over the paperwork and then the bottle. Ry immediately latched on but took him a minute to suckle some of the warm milk out. He was almost immediately falling asleep after the first couple of mouthfuls.

“Fourteen..has he been attending a smaller school?” Dumbledore was at a lost. He had clearly never seen this child before. One he was far too small, he was clearly both of these men’s child even his eyes were a split between the two of them.

“No. That was actually the second thing and we should get it done when he’s asleep. We need him to get resorted.” Marvolo curtly replied knowing a bit more about his Harry and how bullhead he could be most especially if he thought he would be considered bad. 

“Resorted...I’ve never seen this child before. Severus?” 

“Let me paint you a story headmaster. Two sisters got into a fight years ago about magic. They agreed they wanted nothing to do with each other so they parted did not even send a wedding invitation to each other. One sister married for love and had a child while the other married for money and had an heir. The younger sister who married for love was worried about the war going on here in the magic world. Due to their argument years ago she wanted her child as far away from his aunt as possible. She left a list of people including her only other sibling, her big brother, as the only people she wanted her son to go to. Her life was taken suddenly along with her husband’s and their son was left all alone.” Severus had kept his voice even throughout most of the tale till the next part anger tinged every word that slipped past his lips now, “A meddling Headmaster took their son and placed him the only people they did not want! He was abused, starved to the point that he can barely eat food now. The son was so impacted that he did not even know they were his aunt and uncle. Instead calling them by titles a slave might use. Then four years ago a little ray of hope. He was offered the chance to attend Hogwarts. A place that should be a sanctuary from his relatives. Instead his torture was continued by the same Headmaster, by his supposed friends and even teachers.”

Severus voice had started to peter out near the end of his rant so Marvolo decided to take over, “The bloody kicker out of it all is that this child would be so impacted that he is nearly a newborn while in headspace. Thankfully his uncles loved him enough to save him and then adopt him. We changed his name in hope of giving him a new start. Our son Ry Verus Prince is none other than Harry James Potter.” 

Albus was shocked _ how in the bloody hell did these two get their hands on my weapon! I did not even know till now...this changes all of my bloody plans. These goddamn arseholes! _ Before he could ask anything he found himself staring at three different important looking documents.

Glancing over them he felt himself swallow everything he was thinking. Lily’s will, congratulations bonding letter from the ministry and an adoption slip signed by the bloody minister himself. He was doomed. All of these documents meant that he could not even touch this family, could not say one word to them about their decisions with Harry.

“Should we proceed with resort Headmaster?” Marvolo and Severus asked together in a matching dead toned voice. Albus Dumbledore could only glup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of the series is going to start at the very end of the summer and will be focusing on the fourth year. Yes we sadly still have the triwizard tournament but I know that we are going to be focusing on Harry and his connections with everyone. Let me know what y'all thought of this ending. See you soon on the newest installment of the Mama Voldie series.~Angel


	24. Announcement

Hello Lovelies,

First a couple of announcements.  
1\. Winter Break is almost here just 3 more finals and then I am free! So that means more updates for you once I'm back home  
2\. I've been working on the new chapter and several back closet projects that I would love some opinions   
3\. And I created a social media page for everyone as I know everyone's probably upset with my radio silence these past 5 months, it is a facebook page under the same name as username here. It will contain update information, snippets, creative ideas, and possible other story ideas I am working on!  
So head on over there and leave me a comment on what everyone would like to see or questions you have on anything I've written so far and I'll try to keep updates going on both ends or at least explain what's happening in life.

~Angel  
(This will be added to the other 2 stories there all the same thing so no need to go and read all of them :))


End file.
